


The Unconventional Checkup

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating kink, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Daddy loves Guilty Son, Daddy shares Son, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Lustful Father, M/M, Medical Kink, Mental turmoil, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychotropic Drugs, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing, Sneaky Sex, Son is cheating but doesn't know that Daddy loves it, Son remains oblivious, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Willing and Eager But Drugged, hold the moan, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: After cheating on his father with his grandfather, Trystan is now determined to avoid doing it again. As much as he enjoyed the rough fucking he had from his own Grandpop, he knows that he should not be cheating on his father, lover and master. He promised himself to stay faithful this time.But when his new doctor offers a very unconventional checkup, can he say no? Will he stay loyal? Or will he break his promise, yet again?





	The Unconventional Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Be warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This story is a derivative of an RP that I had long time ago, restructured into what hopefully is a coherent story.  
> I don't really remember who my RP partner is, but if you are reading this, this is for you.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

Jodie wakes up early the next day. Her husband is still asleep and so is her son. She has to get to work early that day, though. So, after preparing blueberry pancakes for her and her family’s breakfast, she gets ready for work. When she is heading to the door to leave for work, her husband and son are still asleep. She sighs but she remembers that she did tell her son that he could sleep in, so there is no sense in waking him up now. She heads for work, still a bit worried about her son’s health. She is hoping sleep helps Trystan a little. She did put a note on the fridge, telling her husband to contact her about the results of the checkup so for now she can set her worries aside and think of other things.

It is already past noon when Jack wakes up. He quickly gets out of bed and takes a shower. He texts his friend again to make sure that everything is set for today. Then he gets ready for the errand of the day. After that, he goes to the kitchen and sees the blueberry pancakes that his wife prepared for breakfast, but Jack never liked old pancakes so he just puts it back in the fridge.

_ Maybe I should just microwave last night’s leftover food. I ain’t picky and so is Trystan.  _ Jack pops the leftover food in the microwave before he heads for his son’s bedroom. And just as he thought, his son is still in deep sleep. And the boy looks so peaceful, on his stomach and lying on top of the bed covers. His juicy bubble butt is in full display and the abused and bruised teen hole is calling Jack’s name. But he resists his urge, knowing the plan he has ahead of him.

"Son, wake up." Jack says as he moves towards his son’s sleeping form. “Wake up, Trystan.” Jack adds as he shakes his son’s sleeping body. “We don’t want to be late for the clinic appointment." Jack reminds the teen after he hears his son groan. He sighs before he heads for the bedroom door.

“Get up and get ready. Come on. You can get back to sleep after the check-up.” Jack adds before he leaves his son’s bedroom. Jack makes his way downstairs, just in time for the ding of the microwave. Jack prepares the table as he waits for his son to come down and join him for breakfast/lunch… or brunch?

In his room, Trystan groans as he is waking up. He felt someone shake his body earlier and he heard his father’s voice but before he can even process what's happened his father has already left his room. Standing up Trystan yawns, wipes the sleep off his eyes and stretches his limbs. His body seems to have mostly healed now. Well except his asshole and his lip which are both still very much tender. Touching the cut in his lip, Trystan thinks about his stallion of a grandfather and how well the much older man used him. His morning wood twitches. Knowing that his mother most probably already left for work, Trystan slides on tight briefs and exits his room following the scent of food.

Seeing his father in the kitchen, Trystan smiles. "Morning, Dad." His voice is still groggy. He sees that his father has already showered and dressed for their errand to the clinic which is a bit of a bummer for the teen. Trystan slumps himself down into a chair and looks down at the lasagna on the table, chuckling.

"Well, it was pretty damn good last night." Trystan winks at his father. The teen grabs a fork and starts digging in. His father knows that he is not picky with food. His father used to say that a Morrison man is a hungry wolf with a bottomless pit as a stomach. Throw any food at them and expect it to disappear within seconds. And his father is right of course.

"Yeah so damn good. Like how good you were the other night." Jack replies, chuckling and teasing his son. With only tight briefs on, Jack can’t help but take glances at his son’s body, admiring how his son is turning out to be quite a man.

Swallowing down a mouthful, Trystan looks up at his father. "Dad... I'm already feeling better. Are you sure we need to go to the clinic…?" Trystan declares, wanting to try to pursue his father again. "Because I can think of some other ways we could spend our time..." His cheeks flush as he looks at his father with sultry eyes.

"And no. We need you to have a check-up. I am concerned maybe I broke something inside you or whatever. I was so rough the other night." Jack declares firmly. He uses a plausible reason for his son to go to the clinic which is his goal. “Okay? For Daddy?” Jack adds as he takes a spoonful.

Jack looks at his son who is still smirking and winking at him suggestively. "And no sex before I make sure you are fine, okay baby?" Jack declares with finality. Making sure that the two of them are on the same page.

Trystan smirks as his father brings up the topic of what they did the other night. Although, guilt quickly washes over him as he sees his father’s concern. Compared to his grandfather, his father wasn't rough at all, which only makes him feel guiltier.

"O-okay Daddy. For you." Trystan smiles weakly, eating the last of his lasagna. He whines and starts to fight for sex, but Trystan knows from his father’s tone that the man has set his mind on this. 

"And hurry up. You need to take a shower and we need to arrive there early." Jack declares as he resumes eating.

Upon hearing his father’s words, Trystan submissively nods his head.  _ Does Daddy not know how badly I need cock? I feel ashamed at the thought, but I know it’s true. I thought maybe granddad would be enough to satiate me, but he only increased my hunger further. _

Sulking, Trystan finishes his plate and drags his feet to the shower. Washing his body clean, he ignores his rigid cock deciding that nothing will ever make it soft. Drying his body, Trystan rushes a little getting dressed as Jack shouts across the house for him to hurry up. He slides on a pair of tight shorts and a white shirt, briskly walking to the front door to meet his father. "Okay, dad, ready!"

"Let's go, then." Jack declares as he walks towards the garage. He takes the driver seat and his son the passenger seat. They drive to the clinic which only takes less than an hour. The drive is spent with country music playing on the radio. Trystan shakes his head as the country music blasts through the car. Even though he looks at his father in a different light now, he still hates his old man’s taste in music.

The two Morrison men stay quiet throughout the whole ride. Jack is too in his head, his heart beating fast as he worries about his plan. Hoping that things will work just fine. He knows that it is a bit risky but he should at least try, right? Trystan is also very much stressed. He realized that if the doctor will do a very thorough checkup his secret might be out. Not just his cheating but also the fact that his ass is clearly abused. And he may have accepted that he may not be the straightest guy in the world to himself, but he is not keen on broadcasting it to the world.

Jack parks the car in the parking lot and leads the way to the clinic. His son hasn't been in this clinic before and doesn't know who the doctor will be. Or at least his son doesn't remember. But Jack knows the man pretty well. The doctor is not a friend of his. But the guy is a friend of his wife's. Well, he was once more than that. A few weeks ago, his father – Charles, told Jack about the red pill and how to acquire it. It was a shock when Jack realized who the red pill supplier is – it is none other than his wife's former fiancé – Dr. Greene. Given their nasty history, Jack almost gave up his red pill plan. But he gave it a shot. And surprisingly, it paid off. After talking in person, the two rivals came up with a deal that they think will benefit both of them. A bottle of red pills for Jack, in exchange for a few sessions with whoever Jack uses the red pill on. A sweet deal that worked. And now it is Jack's time to pay up his end of the bargain.

Trystan follows his father closely into the clinic. His father's pace is fast so Trystan assumes they must be late. When they arrive, the clinic assistant makes them wait in the waiting room, which is empty at that moment. Jack takes a seat, grabs a newspaper from the stand and then proceeds to read it. Trystan's tension only rises. Looking over at his father for support, the man seems calm so he tries his best to emulate that. He grabs himself a magazine and starts flipping through the pages too, distracting himself from his worries.

After less than five minutes of waiting, the examination room opens and a young kid comes out with his mother. Hearing the door creak open Trystan looks up and sees the young kid grinning at him and they walk by. Trystan gives the kid a friendly smile. Trystan turns to his father who quickly gets up from the chair.  _ I can't believe how concerned my Dad must be. Does he honestly think he broke something in me? _ Trystan asks himself while his eyes wander to his father’s concerned face, then the man’s bulge.  _ Maybe you did break something in me. _ Trystan thinks as his mouth waters.  _ But not something physical. _

As the clinic assistant talks to them a little, a tall dark-skinned middle-aged man in a doctor’s outfit comes out of the examination room. Trystan assumes the guy is the doctor – his doctor for the day. The man looks too built and too handsome to be a real doctor. He is almost like a supermodel – a dark-skinned demigod sculpted to become the most beautiful creature in the world. 

"Dr. Greene, your next patient is ready. I really need to…" The assistant says in a questioning tone, looking at the doctor awkwardly. The mother and the kid already left. 

"Go ahead, Billy. I can deal with this. Say hi to your Grandma for me, okay? And tell her that I loved her cookies." The middle-aged doctor replies with a smile.

“Of course, Dr. Greene. Thanks again.” The assistant, Billy, declares as he starts to collect his bag from under his desk. “See you tomorrow, Doctor.” Billy declares before he heads out.

"I'm Dr. Greene." The doctor declares as he offers a handshake. Jack takes it while smiling at the guy. Knowing that the two of them have planned this long before.

“You must be Trystan? I heard so much about you from Jodie." Dr. Greene says to the teenager, extending his hand for a handshake.

Trystan jumps back, startled as he comes back to reality, looking up at the doctor. "I uh... Yes, that's me." Trystan smiles weakly, standing up and shaking the doctor’s hand. His mind processing what the doctor had said.

“What do you mean you heard a lot about me from Mom?” Trystan asks confused. How could this stranger of a doctor know so much about him from his mother? When he hasn’t heard anything about the guy before.

“Oh, let’s continue this conversation in the examination room, shall we?" Dr. Greene says gesturing for the other two to follow him. Trystan turns to his father. His eyes pleading for the man to come with him and Jack is more than willing to do that. Trystan sighs with relief as he and his father follow Dr. Greene into the examination room. Trystan goes to the examination bed which looks like a hospital bed but in a private room or something. He then smiles to the doctor, as he climbs and sits on the examination bed.

The clinic examination room is just like any other clinic - tables with medical equipment and drawers full of medical masks, gloves, lube, and stuff. But there is one difference. Unlike others, the examination bed is positioned near the clinic wall. There are curtains hanging on the side which can be pulled to cover the whole examination bed, separating it from the rest of the room. Just like a privacy bed. Or a shower curtain.

Dr. Greene looks at the teenager’s curious eyes, waiting for him to answer the question.  _ God, this is my ex-fiancée's son. The cheating fiancée who broke up the wedding because she found another man. And that she is in love with him. I was devastated when Jodie told me that. I almost killed myself after hearing that. Or maybe kill her and then myself. We were together for 5 long years and she met a guy, fell in love and cheated on me – all in the same night. I never forgave her but I am still in love with her. We stayed friends but I never let go of my grudge, my craving to get my revenge. I didn't think it would be through her son. The son of my cheating former and the guy she cheated on me with. Today is Christmas and this will be a blissful and probably ‘white' Christmas. _

“Oh, you are probably waiting for me to answer your question.” Dr. Greene says with a chuckle, playing it cool. But all he could think about is what Jack offered him. He can’t believe his luck. “Well, your mom and I were engaged.” He says simply, waiting for his statement to sink in.

“Wha- You…” Trystan stutters as his mind tries to wrap around the doctor’s words. He turns to his father as if asking for an explanation.

"Don't be too surprised, son. Your mom and I did not start in a conventional manner." Jack responds with a chuckle. But he is certainly taken aback by Dr. Greene's honesty. Maybe the doctor wants to make things riskier and more fulfilling for himself. But Jack is starting to worry that it might make his son hesitate.

“Yeah, this man swooped in and Jodie and I broke up. But it is for the best, if not for that I wouldn’t have met my wife. And I wouldn’t have my boys.” Dr. Greene responds in a positive attitude. But he doesn’t really believe the crap that he has been spewing. He loves his wife and his kids but he loves Jodie even more. And the wound she inflicted on him cuts deep. And if he has to take his revenge on her son and husband, Dr. Greene is more than willing to take it. “Your mother and I remained friends. Close friends.” The man responds.

“Oh. Right.” Trystan responds with a chuckle.

“So, I guess I already answered your question and now it seems it is your turn to answer mine.” Dr. Greene responds with a smile, white sparkling perfect teeth showing. “So, Jodie called me last night to get you checked up. A full body check-up she insists. What is wrong Trystan?” the doctor adds.

"A full body check-up?" Trystan repeats those words that send shivers down his spine. "I mean, I-I don't t-t-think we… I don't think I need that." Trystan tries to convince the doctor.

"Well, can you tell me what happens?" Dr. Greene asks Trystan before he turns to Jack. Waiting for any of them to answer.

“I don’t know what happened, Doc. I wasn’t home.” Jack responds. In a way, he is telling the truth. But in most ways, he is lying. “Trystan can tell you all about it. I will be on the side, reading my newspaper.” Jack announces before heading to a chair on the other side of the room, bringing a newspaper with him. He smiles to his son, encouraging him.

Trystan turns to watch his father go and sit on the chair. He turns back to the dark-skinned demigod of a doctor before he realizes that the man is waiting for an answer. "Uhh… Yes, sir. I fell over... Bit my lip as I hit the ground as well. See?" Trystan stammers out his words, his hand a little shaky as he points at his lip. Trystan has had so many physical exams before and other check-ups mostly for the school football team. But he never had a full body checkup before. He tries his best to breathe and relax but his nerves seem to get the best of him. Trystan looks over at his father for his support and the man just smiles at him.

“You see. There’s no need for a full-body check-up.” Trystan suggests again, hopeful.

“Well. I would certainly agree. But you know your mother and you know how she gets when she is worried. So, either we do the full check-up now and be done with it. Or we don’t do it, you go home. Then your Mom will nag the hell out of all of us and we meet again tomorrow.” Dr. Greene explains.

“Well, that means I could sleep in again tomorrow?” Trystan asks playfully. Making the doctor and his father chuckle. He can’t help but join the other two.

“So, it seems that fall did not break your sense of humor.” Dr. Greene adds. “But I think the fall may have hurt your legs or thighs. Your mom told me about you walking funny.” Dr. Greene notes as he writes something on his notepad. Trystan blushes at the mention of that, watching inquisitively as he watches the doctor take notes. In his mind, Trystan knows what caused him to walk funny and he is sure that this doctor and his father wouldn’t want to know about it. 

"Oh, right. I'm still walking funny a bit but…" Trystan says before he stops talking. He turns to his father but he is not sure if he wants the man's support or if he wants his father to turn away. "But I think it's better now. I just need the rest." Trystan explains.

"Well, that is good to hear. But we need to make sure. Take your clothes off for me, Trystan." Dr. Greene declares nonchalant. Before he heads for the nearby shelf where he retrieves a pair of gloves to slip on.

Trystan's mouth opens wide in shock. He can't believe how nonchalant Dr. Greene asked him to take his clothes off. He turns to his father for confirmation. His eyes showing a little sign of panic as he worries what the doctor might discover.

"Go on son, just a checkup." Jack looks at his son and nods his head for encouragement.

Seeing his father nod with support, Trystan feels confident. He slides down the examination bed, stands up and starts to strip. Pulling off his shirt and revealing his smooth upper torso. Trystan feels so exposed standing in the clinic, stripping in front of his father and a stranger who is apparently his mother’s ex-fiancé.

"Okay. Don’t be nervous, Trystan. Okay?" Dr. Greene says. He then pulls the curtain over, covering the examination bed from the father’s sight. Upon seeing this, Trystan turns to the doctor. He can no longer see his father and it makes him worry a bit but also makes him a lot more comfortable somehow. He realizes that the whole time he is not worried that the secret between him and his father will come out, he is more worried that his father will know that he cheated on him.

"I assumed you may be uncomfortable with your father seeing you naked, so I thought…" Dr. Greene offers an explanation in a low voice that only the two of them can hear. Well, at least it should be if it is not for the hidden cameras and microphones hidden just so Jack can see everything, part of their deal.

At first, Jack hated the idea. He wants to fuck his son like he always wanted. But the idea of his son getting used by another man, someone like his wife's former fiancé is something that makes his stomach hurl. And Dr. Greene knows that and marvels at the idea. But that was before everything else. Before his own son asked him… well, begged him for more cocks. Before his son cheated on him with his own father. And now, watching his own son getting fucked by his wife's former fiancé is more than perfect. But Dr. Greene doesn't need to know that.

Now, Jack is looking through his phone with his headset on. His son may not be seeing him at the moment, but he can see whatever is happening to his son on the other side of the curtain. The curtain just closed but the show is just about to start.

“Am I wrong for closing the curtain? I can open it up if you want.” Dr. Greene offers. Giving his former fiancée’s son a way out. But based on the relief on the teenager’s face earlier, he is sure that the boy wouldn’t want to take it.

“Oh, it’s okay, Dr. Greene. I think it would be more comfortable this way.” Trystan answers. Feeling a little less nervous he turns around. He hooks his thumbs under the band of his briefs and tugs them down with his shorts in one fluid motion. He bends over to pick up his clothes, unintentionally showing the doctor a good view of his ass. His bubble butt bouncing as he stands naked in the curtained part of this tiny clinical room. He turns back around and looks up at Dr. Greene for guidance. Thankfully the stress of this experience has kept his cock soft for now.

"So, what now, Dr. Greene?" Trystan asks, turning to the doctor. But Dr. Greene is still a bit stunned after seeing this boy's asshole. It looks bruised and he knows what happened. But he is curious about how the boy will try to explain it.

"Oh right, sorry. Something just caught my eye.” Dr. Greene says plainly. “So, about that, Trystan. I want you to turn over, on all fours and we will check your thighs, legs and other areas that might be hurt from your fall. Okay?" He instructs.

Hearing the doctor's request, Trystan's eyes instinctively lower to Dr. Greene's bulge. And once his eyes are on it, Trystan struggles to tear them away. He can feel his own cock start to harden as he can't stop himself from picturing what might be under that gown. Swallowing down, he remembers the doctor's request.

Trystan nervously turns over and climbs on the examination table. When he is getting onto all-fours in front of the doctor, Trystan can't help but blush. He feels completely exposed, more exposed than before and now his cock continues to grow. Trystan remembers that he has spent a great deal of time in this position recently and his face blushes deeper. Trystan tries not to think about his grandfather or his father that is just a few feet away.

"L-L-Like this, sir? I mean, Doc?" Trystan asks, his gaze turns to look at Dr. Greene as the man moves around the examination table and in front of Trystan’s face. Dr. Greene is standing near Trystan’s head and the teenager can clearly see the thick bulge in his doctor’s gown. Trystan’s face is quickly covered in humiliation as dirty thoughts once again flood his mind.

"Yes. That's perfect." Dr. Greene responds with a chuckle, finding it funny that the teen called him Sir. He intentionally moves his hand on his crotch and rubs on it for a quick split second before he walks behind Trystan, right to the great view of the teenager's perfect ass.

Trystan's mouth practically drools as he sees Dr. Green grope at that prominent bulge in his doctor's white coat.  _ I haven't had a cock inside me in almost 24 hours now. And as shameful it is to admit; my whole body is aching to have one. _ And based on that prominent bulge in Dr. Greene's pants, Trystan knows it is more than enough to satiate his hunger. And it takes all his strength to stop himself from ripping down the doctor's pants and beg for it. Although with his father on the other side of the curtain, the thought makes a pang of guilt shoot through him especially with the chaotic backstory between his father and the doctor.

"We need to test if your muscles are tender, okay?" Dr. Greene says as his gloved hands move to the teenager's thighs. He squeezes the teenager's legs while slowly moving upwards. "But it seems okay. No problem so far." He notes making sure to make his voice loud, just so the man from the other side of the room can hear it.

"O-o-okay." Trystan’s voice is weak as he feels the doctor’s soft hands squeeze at his thighs. Dr. Greene smirks at this. He knows that having the teenager begging him for sex is inevitable but he wants to torture the kid first.

"Well, we have seen each other before, Trystan. Do you remember?" Dr. Greene asks as he runs his hand higher to the teenager's thigh. Upon hearing these words, Trystan is confused, he doesn’t remember the man. Up until this meeting, he doesn’t remember seeing Dr. Greene.

“I don’t, Sir… I mean… doctor. I don’t remember, sorry. Did I…” Trystan asks unsure, unable to complete his own sentence.

“Oh, yeah. Well, you were young. You were maybe five then. Your mom brought you here to my clinic because you broke your arm.” Dr. Greene explains as he squeezes the teenager’s thigh. “She panicked, you fell down the stairs.” The doctor adds, his hand moves to the other thigh.

“Oh, yeah. I was five. I remember that. I was here before?” Trystan asks confused.

“Well, only for a bit. Your father came and went ballistic. It was back when your father and I were still angry with each other. I hate his gut for stealing my wife-to-be. And he hates that your mom still wants to remain my friends. And hates me because I won’t stay away.” Dr. Greene explains. “Your thighs seem fine too.” He adds his assessment.

“Oh, and you two don’t hate each other anymore?” Trystan asks curiously. The longer he stays in this submissive position even for a medical reason, the hornier he gets. And Trystan can’t explain it. And with Dr. Greene squeezing his legs and thighs, it is really not helping him. And the idea of begging the guy to fuck him is starting to sound reasonable. Even if it means he is cheating on his father with his father’s friend. Even if his father is just a few feet away. But if this man is his father’s enemy then it may be a different story.

“Well, we still despise each other’s guts. But we learned to be civil about it.” Dr. Greene responds with a chuckle. “Anyway, I notice something… This.” He adds.

“Uhh…” Trystan immediately flinches when he felt the doctor’s finger on his asshole. His whole body jerks back due to the sudden contact. His face quickly turns red. He has feared that Dr. Greene will bring it up as soon as he gets up the examination bed. But it never happened, so Trystan started hoping that the doctor would not bring it up. Unfortunately, his luck has run out. 

“What happened, Trystan? This is the reason why you are walking funny, right?” Dr. Greene asks. Trystan freezes at that question. His mind drawing any possible explanation without outing his secrets. “Did your father force himself on you?” Dr. Greene adds, making Trystan realize how grave it would be to answer.

“No. No. It’s not that. I… I was just experimenting…” Trystan quickly adds, blushing. “With cucumbers…” Trystan answers in shame. He needs to lie. He needs to hide his secret. He can’t let Dr. Greene know. Because if the man does, Trystan is afraid that it might be used against his father. And he doesn’t want his father to get into trouble because of him. If only he knows.

Dr. Greene smirks and moves near the teenager's upper body. He leans into Trystan's ear. "You must be really horny to use a cucumber this hard." Dr. Greene teases and his hands move to grab on Trystan's buttocks. Trystan blushes in deeper shades on red at those words. “I am a doctor, Trystan. I can keep your secret.” Dr. Greene says as he squeezes the teenager’s ass, making Trystan moan a little.

“I… I got a bit horny. I just want to explore my… my sexuality.” Trystan declares nervously. He is more than ashamed for making up a lie like this. But he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to his father.

“That is cute, Trystan. But I know what a freshly abused asshole looks like. And cucumbers rarely leave bruises and certainly not like that.” Dr. Greene assures. He smirks with a little chuckle. Trystan freezes. He thought that he can get away with a lie. But he did not take into consideration that he is talking to a medical doctor.

_ As fun as this may be. I want more action.  _ Jack mutters to himself. He has watched the whole conversation on the other side of the curtain and it fascinates him. But after thinking about this moment since he heard his son beg him for more cock, Jack is a bit impatient. And things are just about to spice up.

“So, tell me what happened?” Dr. Greene asks as he slides his finger on Trystan’s crack, using his finger to tease, circling around the teenage boy’s bruised asshole. Trystan yelps, taking in a loud audible gasp. It is too loud in fact that Jack believes he just can’t ignore it. Because if he does, it would be more suspicious.

“Is everything okay in there?” Jack asks aloud. Trystan quickly looks at Dr. Greene who just smirks at him, leaving him no choice but to answer and lie to his own father.

“Oh, everything is fine here, Dad. Dr. Greene just touched my thighs, they are a bit tender.” Trystan responds. He hates to admit it but lying is getting easier for him.

“Oh, yeah sorry. I am just worried.” Jack responds.

“Great liar. Now tell me what happened.” Dr. Greene adds in a whisper as he slides his hands between Trystan’s legs. Then quickly to the teenager’s hard cock. "This muscle is hard though, Trystan. Did you also hurt this when you fell?" Dr. Greene declares aloud with a smirk, openly groping his bulge and making sure the teenager sees this.

Feeling the doctor’s fingers wrapped around his hard cock, Trystan gasp loudly, trying his best to stifle his whimpers. His mind unsure why all of a sudden Dr. Greene is talking aloud, especially talking about his hard cock. Then it hit him, Dr. Greene is trying to calm his father by talking aloud, to hide whatever is happening here. And Trystan is not even sure what is really happening but he wants it to continue.

"Ahhhh! Yes, doctor, that feels pretty tender!" Trystan tries his best to speak up so his father can hear him, hoping that his father thinks that Dr. Greene is still inspecting his thighs. Chewing on his lower lip, Trystan looks over his shoulder at Dr. Greene, watching with hunger as the doctor gropes at that prominent bulge. Then he remembers the doctor's whispered question.

“I-It was a friend of mine. He is a bit rough and aggressive.” Trystan lies, hoping that this time Dr. Greene will believe it. His eyes are filled with lust and need as he continues to thirst after Dr. Greene’s prominent bulge. He nods at Dr. Greene and pushes his ass up high, presenting himself. He can feel his fleshy cheeks separate as his tight hole is exposed, practically thrusting into Dr. Greene’s hand as he arches further. He is silently praying that maybe the doctor would take more interest in him. Even if it means that he will cheat on his father with a sworn enemy while his father is around.

_ My hole is so empty. And somehow, it’s the only thing I can think about right now. I know Dad is right next to me and I again feel a pang of guilt as another man touches me. But I want it. I crave it. And even if it means cheating on my father with his sworn enemy while he sits just across the room and a thin clinic curtain separating us, I have to have it. God, I am hungry. _

"Tender, huh?" Jack declares to himself as he too gropes his own bulge. Smirking, loving how his son is obviously planning to go through with all of this. And he couldn’t be happier. Even if he has to act like the worried and disturbed father so Dr. Greene will not discover that he is into this.

"Oh, so you may have hurt this muscle." Dr. Greene says to Trystan aloud, making sure that his sworn enemy hears it. Trystan whimpers but chooses to remain quiet. His hands then left Trystan's cock and moves to the teenager's ass cheeks. Given that Trystan practically offered it to him, Dr. Greene is more than happy to take advantage. He spreads the teen's cheeks even more as he sees a better look of Trystan's hole.

"Oh, lucky him. He must be a very good friend then.” Dr. Greene whispers with a teasing tone.

"Closest friend I have." Trystan blushes. The half-truth in his statement only riles him up more. 

Feeling Dr. Greene’s hands slide onto his cheeks, Trystan pushes back softly into them. He can feel the cool air against his tight hole as Dr. Greene gropes his buttocks.

“Well. We are friends, right? Want to try something new today? Maybe a big black cock to stretch your hole and reach untouched places inside you? Just to spice things up. We have to be silent though, your Dad is here. We have to talk medical every once in a while." Dr. Greene whispers as he leans forward.

Trystan knows he should at least hesitate, but he can't think straight with such a virile man standing in front of him – offering to give him that virile thick seed. He can’t think of a valid reason to say no.

"So, Dr. Greene, any ideas what's causing this pain?" Trystan speaks up. He shoots Dr. Greene a wink. "It really hurts, doctor, and I need your help." Trystan adds as his hand reaches out at the doctor's big black bulge. Trystan can hardly believe that Dr. Greene is willing to do this to a patient while their father is just behind a curtain. Remembering that fact makes Trystan feel ashamed and guilty. But he is unable to stop himself from groping the doctor, desperate for more cock.

Jack smiled as he watches the camera feed.  _ God, I am amazed at how slutty my son has become. Offering himself behind a curtain with me just a few feet away – someone who he promised he will love solely and owns him solely. So risky and naughty and very much a turn on. Especially with Dr. Greene there, the man who thinks he is torturing me for fucking my own son. _

"Well, we will need to check your body more. And if you really need to make the pain go away, you may even need an injection." Dr. Greene answers aloud, giving Trystan a wink as he knows the teenager understands what he means.

"What?!?! Injection? Is my son okay, doc?" Jack announces, sounding worried. He smirks afterward.

"Not really. But he will be soon. I just need to check his gag reflex and maybe an injection." Dr. Greene answers aloud, knowing that he is anything but cryptic. He is expertly using words that give away what is about to transpire but deceptive enough to make Trystan believe that the doctor is trying to deceive the father. "The injection might hurt though. It would probably make your son moan in pain a lot." He adds teasingly as he winks at Trystan.

"What? Son are you okay?" Jack asks. Playing the perfect worried father and the father who doesn’t want to witness his son get fucked by his sworn enemy both at the same time.

Part of the deal Jack and Dr. Greene made is that if Trystan chooses to walk away on his own accord, then Dr. Greene will back off. Dr. Greene agreed on these terms fully aware that the teenager will not do that if the drug is already in his system.

Dr. Greene studied the red pill drug and its effect. It is still experimental but it is said that once the drug is administered the subject’s sexual orientation will change, slowly but 100% effective. But the drug is still inefficient and have side effects. One of which is something that Jack took advantage of – the incest side effect. But there is another one that Dr. Greene is more interested in, something that is not known or advertised in the drug. For the duration of the drug’s effects, it makes the subject crave for sex – an insatiable hunger for sex. And that is what Dr. Greene is counting on. A piece of information that he deliberately omits when he handed over the red pill bottle to Jack.

He plans to take advantage of this hidden side effect to make Jack suffer. Making the man feel betrayed because his son cheated with a guy he despises. Dr. Greene would be doing the same thing Jack did to him ages ago with Jodie, his bride-to-be. Taking advantage and beating the man, being one step ahead of him for once.

Unfortunately for him, Jack discovered about this side effect sooner than Dr. Greene anticipated. And the fact that Jack gets off on it is also an unforeseen outcome. And the other two doesn’t even know that Jack is pulling the strings.

"We can go to another doctor if you want. You don't have to go through with the injection, son." Jack offers. Intentionally teasing his own son, making the kid think that he will take this chance away from the teen.

Hearing the worry in his father’s voice, Trystan can't help but feel worse. His need for cock is trumping his guilt for his father, unfortunately. He squeezes at Dr. Greene's now hard bulge with whorish need. Looking up at the doctor with a playful grin, Trystan calls to mind just exactly how Dr. Greene is going to treat him, right next to his own father no less! His dick is leaking with anticipation. But finally comprehending his father’s concerned offer, knowing that his father might take him out of this moment, Trystan has no choice but to speak up.

"NO! Uh... No dad, thanks! Dr. Greene definitely knows what he's doing. I uh... I think we should trust him." Trystan pleads. Unable to wait any longer he tugs at Dr. Greene's coat with need. Letting out a low mewl of desperation, he opens his mouth, letting Dr. Greene know that he is more than ready.

"Okay, son. If you say so." Jack says softly. Making his son feel like he is still concerned but that he trusts his son. Making Dr. Greene believe that he really is being tortured. "But if you want to stop, just say okay?" Jack adds playing Dr. Greene even more.

"O-of course, Dad! I'll let you know!" Every time, Trystan hears his father’s voice, he can't help but feel guilty.  _ God! How much of a pathetic slut am I? How would I potentially fuck up the perfect relationship I have with my father for a one-off hookup with a doctor? _

"You really want it, boy?" Dr. Greene whispers into Trystan's ears. As soon as Dr. Greene asks him if he wants it, Trystan realizes that at this moment, nothing means more to him. Even his father who is sitting on the other side of the room does not matter now. He nods enthusiastically and arches his back.

"Yes, I want you, sir!"

"Okay, we are going to test your gag reflex now, Trystan. Is that okay?" Dr. Greene says in a louder voice this time, smirking at the teen and loving how his plan is working out great. In his mind, he is marveling at how mortified Jack might be at that moment.

“Okay, doctor. Tell me what to do now.” Trystan answers aloud willingly, making Jack smirk while watching this. Dr. Greene chuckling in his head at what is going to happen. His revenge, or so he thinks, is about to come true, alas.

“Well, I want you to lay down on the examination bed. Then put your head down on the edge of the bed. That is the easiest way that I am can put my tool inside your mouth." Dr. Greene says aloud and he gestures for Trystan to follow his instruction, wondering how Jack is reacting to all of this. He can only imagine the anxiety this is bringing to Jack – the pain, the betrayal and the sheer disgust of letting the sworn enemy do this. Something Dr. Greene thought Jack could not bear, if only he knows how much these feelings are turning Jack on even more.

"Sure thing, doctor. I'll do whatever it takes to feel good again." Trystan speaks loud so that his father can hear him. Trystan follows the doctor's instructions, shifting on the examination bed and laying down on his back. He leans his head back over the edge of the bed, looking up at Dr. Greene as his head hangs. Opening his mouth eagerly as he waits for Dr. Greene's ‘tool'.

Jack hears Trystan's pathetic plea and at the same time a lie. "I will do anything to feel good again." Jack repeats to himself. He salutes his son. It wasn't much of a lie after all. His son does want something to feel good. His son is learning to lie to get whatever that whorish body wants even if it might hurt him. So perfect for Jack.

"You may gag but try not to, okay?" Dr. Greene says, silently chuckling and loving how compliant and hungry the teen is. He moves to the edge of the bed. He opens his gown and fished his cock out. Standing right there, in front of Trystan’s hanging head. “Are you ready?” Dr. Greene whispers.

Trystan nods. His mouth opens wide still. A part of him wishes he could get a better view of Dr. Greene’s tool as it flops out. But Trystan can tell from what he can see at this angle that it's massive – maybe even bigger than his father’s or his grandfather's. Feeling the heat of Dr. Greene’s cut knob resting against his top lip, Trystan’s mouth is quickly stuffed full. He lets out a muffled moan, forgetting for a second that his father is just a sheet away. The sheer thickness of Dr. Greene’s tool is already proving to be a struggle. Trystan understands then why Dr. Greene sets him up in this position.

Jack hears his son’s muffled moan and it sends jitters to his stomach. He loves what is happening just a few feet from him, with just a thin fabric of the clinic curtain separating him from his son’s infidelity. And he can see what is happening too. Once Dr. Greene's cockhead has pushed into his son’s mouth, the rest of the doctor’s thick dark meat is quick to follow. He can see his son try his best to stay relaxed as Dr. Greene’s sweaty sack slides up the teenager’s face and rests on top of the nose. Jack can’t help but slide his hands inside his pants, grabbing and rubbing at his own cock.

"There, there, Trystan. Just a little more. You can take it all. It is to test your gag reflex. " Dr. Greene says as he pushes his cock inside the teenager’s throat. Pushing passed that little resistance it had and sliding deeper and deeper.

The doctor's guidance is driving Trystan crazy. His cock leaks hard at the innocent words the doctor is using so that his father can hear and be comforted. Trystan takes a shallow shaky breath, worried he'll start gagging. Smelling Dr. Greene's unique scent has him thrusting into the air with desire. The doctor smells so different from his father or his grandpop. But still so good, so masculine and so much a turn on for him.

"Okay, isn’t that better?" Dr. Greene announces as he finally bottoms out on Trystan’s throat. "Now I will try another technique, okay? Stay calm." He adds as he starts to fuck the teenager’s throat, not caring enough to give the kid a chance to adjust to his impressive mammoth size.

"What is that?" Jack asks as wet sloppy noise are created and echoes around the room. But that did not phase Dr. Greene. He knows that Jack will try to make his son uncomfortable in hopes that the teenager will stop this. And he already prepared an alibi, albeit a stupid one.

"Nothing, Mr. Morrison. Just testing your son's gag reflex. He is fine. He is doing great. Superb even." Dr. Greene replies chuckling a little and he continues to fuck Trystan’s throat, harder this time.

Feeling Dr. Greene pump his throat full and make his neck bulging obscenely, Trystan squirms and whimpers. He is trying his hardest to stay silent as he hears his father's voice. Trystan is shocked at how calm Dr. Greene responds to his father's question. It is as if fucking his patient's throat while the father is in the same room has been a daily occurrence in the doctor's life for a while. But Trystan does not care, he is just thankful. Reaching out, he grips onto the doctor's hips and pulls the man into him, wanting to show Dr. Greene how much he appreciates this. Knowing his father is sitting down and accepting that the wet sloppy sounds coming from behind the curtain are expected – these put Trystan over the edge. Gripping hard onto the doctor's hips, he squirms on the bed and starts to thrust into the air. His cock shooting its load onto his own chest. Letting out a loud growl only muffled by the doctor's fat dark meat shoved inside Trystan's throat.

Dr. Greene couldn’t help but chuckle as he sees Trystan’s body squirm. The teenager’s cock twitching as the teen came unto that washboard young abs and chest. It makes him feel so powerful to make his cheating former fiancée’s son cum just from giving a rough blowjob.

"What is it Doc?" Jack asks sounding concerned. And Dr. Greene takes it that his mortal enemy is still hopeful that he will stop or that the teenage son will want to make this stop. Dr. Greene grins at his victory, not knowing that his sworn enemy is doing the same thing.

"Oh, Trystan spit something. He is making a mess here." Dr. Greene says calmly, even as his heart pumps rapidly in his chest.

"Can I help?" Jack asks. He quickly stands up acting like he is trying to make this whole thing stop. The two men on the other side of the curtain can definitely hear him start to walk towards the curtained part of the room.

"No. No need. Just hand me the tissue box please." Dr. Greene says as he slipped his hand out of the curtain. Jack picks up the tissue box and hands it to the doctor’s hand that is sticking out of the curtains.

As Dr. Greene makes excuses for him, Trystan’s heart starts pounding. He can hear his father’s steps drawing closer to the curtain edge. Worry sets in over Trystan’s distorted face as he looks up at the doctor with wide eyes. Slowly, he feels Dr. Greene slide his thick black cock out of his worn throat. Trystan’s tongue dances on the top of the doctor’s shaft as it exits his accommodating mouth. That thick mammoth dark meat dripping with Trystan’s drool on Trystan’s face and on the floor.

Trystan can't help but cough and splutter, panting as he tries his best to catch his breath. Trystan didn't realize just how much of that thick black meat was blocking his airways. Sitting upright, Trystan glares at Dr. Greene. Trystan wishes that Dr. Greene would cover himself up, just in case his father decides to walk in. But it seems like Dr. Greene wouldn't even care. As if the gets caught dominating him – this only makes Trystan want the doctor even more.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jack asks from behind the curtain as he hears his son gasping for air. "What is wrong, doc?"

"Nothing. Just calm down, Mr. Morrison. Here, Trystan, clean yourself up.” Dr. Greene says dismissively. His body tingling with victory as he can feel the worry and misery in Jack’s words and action. But he wants to torture the man even more, the fun is just about to start. Jack knows that though and Jack is more than willing to went through with all of this.

“Mr. Morrison, please go back to your seat." Dr. Greene adds with a smirk while he looks at the teenager who seems to be thinking about something.

"Okay." Jack declares sounding defeated as he walks back to his seat. He smirks as he resumes watching his cellphone screen. Enjoying the show even more now.

Trystan appraises the thick throbbing hunk of dark meat in front of him, the view is making his ass twitch.  _ God, I am surprised at just how big it is. And I had that in my throat and hardly even gagged? Dad and Grandpop really trained me well. _ Trystan grins, hungry for more. Quickly, he assumes his previous position again, opening his mouth wide. But Dr. Greene looks at Trystan. The doctor shakes his head and gestures for the teen to turn around.

"Well, I think Trystan really needs the injection." Dr. Greene announces.

"What?!?! What for?" Jack asks sounding unsure, concerned even. While his son is getting better at lying, Jack is getting better at acting oblivious. Trystan freezes as he hears his father’s objection.

"Well, for his tender muscles. If we don’t treat it now, it might get worse. So, it is imperative to perform the injection now." He announces. Dr. Greene turns to Trystan again gesturing for the teen to assume the necessary position. He is sure that the teen knows just what position the ‘injection’ needs.

Silently, Trystan nods and follows Dr. Greene's gestures. He turns himself around on the bed. His well-used, yet still tight boy hole twitches at the thought of that thick black cock inside it.  _ Fuck yes! I need the injection. _ Trystan moans at the thought as he bites on his lower lip.

“But…” Jack adds faking concern and objection but Dr. Greene is quick to interrupt him.

"He will be moaning in pain as I do the injection but please bear with me, Mr. Morrison, okay?" Dr. Greene smirks. He is taking Jack’s bait. Believing how desperate the father is to defend his son. And the doctor is rejoicing, knowing that he outwitted his sworn enemy.

"Okay. Trystan, are you okay with that?" Jack’s voice intentionally quivers as he fakes his desperation. Jack sees Dr. Greene’s hand slip out of the curtain on the other side to retrieve a bottle of lube.

"Yes, dad!" Trystan shouts with a little too much excitement. The anticipation is killing him. He is now on all fours again and is pushing his ass up high for the doctor. Trystan then lays his face on the pillow and uses both of his hands to grip at his fleshy mounds. He spreads them open for Dr. Green.

"I'm ready for the injection doctor" Trystan speaks loud enough for his father to hear. But he is not sure if he just wants to comfort his father or maybe he really loves the feeling of teasing his luck and enjoying the risky nature of his infidelity.

"Oh, it’s massive, Doc... I can see why I might be in pain." Trystan declares aloud, sheepishly laughing as he looks over his shoulder at Dr. Greene. He sees the man lubing up that girthy dark cock, making him shiver in hunger.

Jack almost chuckles at his son’s naughty words. Describing the ‘injection’ as massive – Jack had to pinch his own leg to stop himself from laughing. “You don’t have to do this, son.” Jack declares which only makes Dr. Greene chuckle.

"Brace yourself, Trystan, okay?" Dr. Greene says as he presses a button that makes the lower half of the examination table lower. Trystan’s asshole aligns with the doctor’s throbbing member. Dr. Greene did not waste time and position his cock on the teenager’s hole. "I will now start to push the injection inside you, okay?" He said as he starts to push his cock inside Trystan, hearing the teen moan in pleasure.

"I have to, Daddy." Trystan answers his father before he averts Dr. Greene's eyes. "Okay, Doc..." Trystan's voice is weak as he feels Dr. Greene's thick black cock press into him. He can't help but make low moans while taking the doctor's cock like the slut he is. Trystan savors the sensation of each inch grinding into him and the feeling of his hole stretching over that marvelous almost magical black cock. His eyes roll back into his head as he is overcome by lust, arching his back further.

"Does it hurt, son? Talk to Daddy. Tell me how it feels." Jack says with fake worry, wanting his own son to talk to him while trying to remain focused as Dr. Greene penetrates that teenage hole.

Embarrassment washes over Trystan as he hears his father’s concern. Trystan’s tongue is out like a dog as he pants lightly. Swallowing, Trystan raises his voice, not wanting to answer his father’s question but also at the same time turned on by the idea of lying.

"It’s uhh... it's good, Dad. It hurts but... I know it's good for me so I want it all." Trystan looks over to Dr. Greene and winks. Hearing himself say these deceptively innocent yet filthy words to his own father turns out to be a total turn on for him. But at that moment, his focus turns to how Dr. Greene's mammoth black cock is stretching his insides and how deep the doctor is digging himself. The doctor was right, his big black cock does reach places that were untouched before and it is truly stretching him way past his limits. His grandfather and his father have massive cocks, but Dr. Greene is in a completely different spectrum. It is true what they say, BBCs are out of this world.

After a bit more pushing, Trystan can feel Dr. Greene’s curly pubes push against him as the doctor bottoms out inside his stretched-out boy hole. Waves of pleasure run through his body as Trystan feels the doctor start to pull back. The doctor’s huge cock throbs inside Trystan as his ass tries to suck that big black cock back in. He has to bite down on his knuckle to muffle his desperate moans.

"Are you sure, Trystan?" Jack asks as Dr. Greene starts to fuck his son. Slow at first but the doctor quickly gains speed. Jack can’t take it anymore. He fishes his own cock out and proceeds to jack off while watching his own son whorishly lie to him. Trystan is knowingly lying just to let a man use him while being in the same room as his father. Even after knowing that the man he is letting use him is his father’s sworn enemy – the man he stole a bride from. And Jack is fully aware of this and loves it.

"Y-yes, Dad. It's to make me feel better, remember?" Trystan groans, intentionally using his own father's concern against the man. With Dr. Greene grinding into him, Trystan can feel every inch as the doctor takes long and powerful thrusts. Trystan can't deny that he is loving every second of being stuffed by this black cock. And Trystan can't help but compare the feeling to how he felt with being with his own father and grandfather.

Trystan moans again as Dr. Greene starts to speed up.  _ As good as this makes me feel, I don't think anything can compare to my grandfather. Grandpop is just a beast. And although thicker and longer than my dad, Dr. Greene isn't pounding me as well as Dad. Maybe Dr. Greene just doesn’t know how to use his mammoth size. Or maybe this should be expected, my body is made to serve Daddy primarily, not Dr. Greene. _

"Is the injection done, T? Can we go home now?" Jack asks teasing him but at the same time sounding truly concerned. Jack continues to jack himself slowly as he watching Dr. Greene continue to fuck his son and hearing the loud squeaking sound that the examination bed makes with every thrust.

Aside from the metallic squeak and flesh slapping together that echo in the room, there is silence. Jack’s question is left unanswered.

"What is going on baby? Is it done?" Jack asks. Trystan snaps back into reality as his father asks if they can leave. Gasping, his voice is loud with need and desire as he snaps back.

"No dad! there's still a bit more to GOO!" Trystan’s voice raises as the doctor slams into him. He arches his back further for Dr. Greene, holding his cheeks apart as he whimpers and takes Dr. Greene’s oversized cock. He can hear the doctor chuckle behind him, probably due to his father’s concern or his own stupid lame alibi.

_ Fuck, Dr. Greene is sick. He is enjoying that he is fucking me while Dad is around. Oh, I understand now. Dr. Greene is using me to get back at Dad. Dad took away Mom from Dr. Greene and now this is his revenge. Dr. Greene is twisted. How could I let this happen? But… But I guess, I am twisted too… for letting this doctor fuck me full right next to my father - my father who showed me this path, to begin with. _ Guilt and shame wash over Trystan's body as he realizes what is happening. He feels terrible for letting this happen – but the deep pounding he is getting feels too good for him to back out now. 

"Why is this injection taking so long?" Jack asks as he gets up. He can see the shame in his son’s face again. He starts to walk towards the other two.

"Sir. Mr. Morrison. Just be patient, okay? Your son needs it." Dr. Greene says, panting. He then leans forward over the teenager’s sweating body. His sweating clothed body over Trystan’s naked one. He then whispers to the sweaty teenager’s ear.

"Convince your Dad to stay away. I really need to give you my load." Dr. Greene adds before he leans back up again.

Trystan's heart starts pounding hard from the moment that he hears his father walking closer to them. He is praying that his father won't open the curtain and catch him spread wide open by his new favorite doctor. Taking in short, sharp gasps, Trystan is starting to panic again. But this time he is starting to enjoy it somehow. But that doesn't mean that his nervousness, guilt, and shame are all gone. It is not, it doubles.

"Are you okay son? Maybe this injection isn’t really helping." Jack offers a way out again. Fully aware that his son will not take it but he loves teasing his son and Dr. Greene. But still jacking off his cock and he draws nearer. Jack now reaches the side of the curtained bed. He knows his son can see his feet from under the hanging curtain.

Before Trystan can even respond, Dr. Greene is pounding into him with speed again. He lets out a loud whimper, gripping onto the shaky clinic bed as the doctor's balls slap into him. Trystan can only think about Dr. Greene's load and how that thick black mammoth cock is squirting and filling him up. The thought alone has him pushing back into the root of Dr. Greene's cock.

Jack can hear louder slapping sounds and the bed is squeaking even louder and sharper now. Dr. Greene is now fucking his son harder. Long forceful fucks that somehow are quick in pace. The doctor is looking up straight into the camera, smirking at him with cockiness.

"I-I-It is helping… mMMeeE… dddAAAaaaaDDDD.” Trystan’s voice changes octaves with every inch of the doctor’s raw black cock that presses into him. "He’s... He’s just finishing up now. I need the last drop of the injection." Trystan lets out a low guttural moan. This is not Trystan’s first time getting fucked. And this is certainly not his first cock. But somehow every time he is in this situation, it is still as intense as the first time and it is all too much for him. Embarrassment, shame and lust all rolls over his face as Dr. Greene’s hard thrusts have him dropping his shoulders, then his head, until only his ass is in the air – getting stuffed with that marvelous black beauty of a manhood.

Jack watches as his son whimpers and moans like the slut that he is. The sight pushing him to the edge, making him cum all over the closed curtains. Spraying his cum over it and watching it slowly drip down. Jack managed to keep his growl though. Or maybe it was just drowned by the loud sounds of his son’s whimpers, the wet slapping flesh and the metallic squeaking of the bed. Jack quickly stuffs his cock back inside his pants. And he grins at his mischievous plan. Without warning, Jack puts his hand on the edge of the curtain, knowing his son can see it.

Hearing Dr. Greene make a low growl similar to his own father's growl, Trystan pushes back into the doctor's hard thrusts with need. Feeling the bed wobble as the doctor's musky scent start to feel the air. Trystan prays to the gods that his father can't smell it. But once Trystan sees his father's hand on the curtain, he quickly freaks out – struggling under the powerful grip of Dr. Greene.

"Son, are you okay?" Trystan hears his father ask, as the man opens the curtain. Trystan somehow knows that Dr. Greene is not slowing down whatsoever. And so, he has no choice but to reach out and hold the curtain. But the curtain is already opened a little and now Trystan is face-to-face with his dad.

“No. Dad. Don’t open it. Do-Doctor’s orders.” Trystan says in a pained voice. He is relieved that he managed to stop his father from opening the curtain fully. And he is sure that his father can only see his face, but this is not a good situation to be stuck in.

“Okay. I’m not going to peek. I just want to see your face. You seemed to be in so much pain.” Jack declares. His voice sounding so concerned. Jack sees his son’s hand still outstretched and holding the curtain in place. His son’s face distorted in pain.

Trystan is relieved that his father won’t peek in or try to open the curtain even more. But he feels completely humiliated. His sloppy hole is getting pounded as he looks up at his father’s concerned face. He is trying hard not to show any signs of lust. But his body jerks in time with the doctor's thrusts. Trystan knows from where his father is standing that the man can’t see beyond his face.

“Is the injection still ongoing, son? How are you feeling?" Jack asks as he tries his best to look concerned. He grabs on to Trystan’s outstretched hand that stopped the curtain from opening. He grips his son’s hand like he is giving his son support. 

"Y-yeah, Dad. It's still going. I feel really good... Dr. Greene knows exactly what I need." Trystan's voice is weak and shaky as he tries his best to make his father leave. But feeling his father grip his hand, Trystan knows then that his old man is not going anywhere. Trystan slumps and rests against the bed defeated as he looks up at his father. His cheeks burning red as he feels Dr. Greene starts to fuck him even harder. Trystan realizes that the perverted doctor is enjoying how close they are to being discovered. He realized that it is a win for the perverted doctor either way. And maybe this sneaky risky sex is exciting Dr. Greene so much. And Trystan realizes that maybe he is enjoying this too.

Jack watches his son's face change its expression from panic at the sight of him, then quickly to shame, guilt, and fear. But one expression never left his son's face - lust. A hunger than Trystan exhibits as Jack sees his son's body move with every thrust of the doctor. Jack feels so dirty for torturing his son like this. But at the same time, he can't get enough.

Trystan’s eyes open wide as he feels the doctor slam into him with a speed that almost matches his father’s. Trystan squeezes his father’s rough hand tight as he starts to groan and whimper.

“I am here, son.” Jack finally says as watches his son accept the fate, the teenager’s face slumping back to the examination bed. Jack feels his son’s hand squeezing his so hard while Jack watches Dr. Greene pound his teenage boy harder like an animal in heat. Almost like how he fucked his son that first time. Jack may not see what really is happening but he can see how much his son’s body is bouncing in response to the lewd doctor’s thrusts.

"Oh fuck... Oh fuck, Daddy… I-It's almost done... It's just so big..." Trystan's eyes well up as he gets lost in pleasure and pain. His body gets thrust forwards with each long and heavy pump of the doctor's dark juicy cock. Trystan's tongue sticks out of his opened and moaning mouth while he gets bred deep. He looks up at his father feeling ashamed.  _ My innocent dad thinks I'm in pain as Dr. Greene slams into me with need. I can feel the doctor's cock hardening. And I know that it means he's close. God, his thrusts are truly getting deeper than anyone has ever gone. I need this. _

"It’s almost done, T? Then just hang on in there okay? It’s going to be over soon. Let Dr. Greene do his job." Jack says softly and sweetly. He realized that his last statement may have given away his façade but he doesn’t care anymore. And somehow, he doubts that Dr. Greene is even listening to him when the guy is this close to orgasm. And Jack was right. Dr. Greene completely ignores Jack’s slip-up as the man fucks the patient harder, getting closer to the much-desired orgasm and revenge.

Trystan whimpers. His face is coated in lust and humiliation after hearing his father’s words. Squeezing his father’s hand tighter, Trystan nods. He is almost completely out of his mind at the sensation overload. He doesn’t dare to speak because he knows it will just be incoherent. His father’s encouragement ironically helps, his hole relaxing and accepting the slow stretch of the doctor's fat cock as it bottoms out in him.

Then Trystan feels it. He feels Dr. Greene flooding his teenage hole with that potent cum. Dr, Greene howls aloud. Trystan gasps and closes his eyes as the doctor lets out a loud howl. His hole twitching over Dr. Greene's thick pulsating cock as he feels it flood him. His insides feel sticky and full after Dr. Greene finishes breeding deep into him that potent virile black seed.

_ This is so much stickier than Daddy’s or Grandpop’s. Wow. _

Panting as pleasure radiates through his body and equipped with the knowledge that he just took a load from a new man, a whorish moan escapes Trystan’s lips. He opens his eyes and is quickly met with his father’s questioning gaze. Trystan quickly flushes red.

"What is happening, son? Are you okay? Is it over?" Trystan hears his father ask. It takes a moment before he can speak again. His eyes looking up at his father’s as he nods against the bed.

"Yes, daddy... the injection's over." Trystan blushes. He is not really lying to his father but he feels guilty.  _ Daddy made me this way. If anything, he is to blame for how badly I need cock. _ Trystan says to himself, trying to justify his actions.

"I feel great. Thank you, sir... uh Dr. Greene." Trystan says as he feels the doctor slowly pull his big cock free past his used ring with a wet pop. Trystan immediately feels Dr. Greene's thick sticky seed staying deep inside him. His loosened hole sealing itself as his walls contract and stick.

“Oh, this is literally my pleasure, boy. And my job.” Dr. Greene declares with a smile as he pulls some tissue from the box and wipes his cum-coated thick black cock.

"So, everything is done." Jack asks as he looks at his son, his tone intentionally cheerful and relieved. Jack notices that his son's forehead is sweating furiously and the teenager looks flushed and exhausted.

"You look tired, baby. You okay?" Jack asks as he shoves his phone back in his pants before extending his hand over his son's face to wipe the sweat away.

"All done. Now." Dr. Greene announces. He is done wiping his cock and has already shoved it back in his doctor's coat. Dr. Greene presses another button and the lower half of the examination bed rises back to its default state. As the bed elevates, Dr. Greene looks at Trystan's recently used hole and smirks. He smirks triumphantly as he notices his sticky seed is now starting to leak out. Instead of offering a tissue to Trystan though, Dr. Greene opens up the curtains, revealing Trystan's recently used body for his father to see.

_ Look at your son. He just cheated on you with me. I just fucked your son and look at how used he looks like. Good luck cleaning his used hole at home.  _ Dr. Greene screams in his head and Jack looks into his eyes with a hint of anger. Dr. Greene smirks in victory. If only the man knows that it was not anger in Jack’s eyes, it is the joy.

Hearing Dr. Greene's voice as the curtain opens, Trystan suddenly feels vulnerable. He lets go of his father's hand and quickly sits upright. He can feel Dr. Greene's sticky seed, wet against his raw hole. But something strikes him odd. Somehow, there is hardly any pain now. Trystan is starting to wonder if maybe his body is getting better at taking cocks. His face reflects his shame at the thought of him turning into more of a slut.

"You really okay, baby? You think that Dr. Greene's injection helped you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm all good. The injection really helped, I feel amazing!" Trystan responds, grinning. With lust in his eyes, Trystan turns to look over at Dr. Greene when he hears the doctor clear his throat.

"Well actually, a follow-up checkup is crucial in your son’s case, Mr. Morrison. He would need to come back this weekend for another check-up." Dr. Greene adds. 

“What?!?!” Jack exclaims, feigning shock and discomfort at the idea. A bait that Dr. Greene eats up with joy.

“Well, I need to make sure that the injection worked.” Dr. Greene explains.

“And if it didn’t work?” Trystan asks. His heart flutters at the invitation of coming back again. Silently praying that there would be a repeat of what just happened earlier.

“Well, if the injection did not work maybe I will have to do another dose of injection.” Dr. Greene replies calmly. But Trystan knows what that means. Acting like the father that Dr. Greene expects from him, Jack knows what to say next.

"Is that really necessary? Son, we can go to another doctor." Jack responds, looking concerned. And reminding his son about another option. The offer is more for his son to feel guilty about than a real offer.

"It's what the doctor ordered, Dad. Considering how good I feel now… I think we should trust him." Trystan immediately nods in agreement, looking over at his father’s concerned face. He gives his father a warm smile. 

_ I feel ashamed that I'm tricking my father like this, but I don't want to give up any opportunity to get cock, especially one that feels this good.  _ Standing up, Trystan begins to put his clothes back on _.  _ As he picks up his clothes, he catches a glimpse of his father's bulge, an idea forms in his head.  _ I'll have to reward dad for his behavior... maybe on the drive home.  _

_ I did it. I got my revenge and I have another opportunity to do it all over again this weekend. And there is nothing Jack can do to stop me. When his son is this slutty, he really has no hopes of winning over me. _

"Okay. Then I will be here too." Jack declares in the room. He knows he has succeeded. He has fooled his son to believe that he is clueless about the cheatings. And he fooled his wife's former fiancé into believing that he is being tortured. When in fact, he is getting as many rewards as Dr. Greene does… if not more. He is laughing inside like a demon.

Upon hearing this, a part of Trystan wants to tell his father not to come with him next time. But Trystan also knows that he enjoyed how close his father was. Also, he doesn't want his father to get suspicious. Dr. Greene, on the other hand, is more than happy with this decision. He thinks that this is Jack’s futile attempt of stopping it from happening again. And the doctor loves having his despised enemy around while he takes his revenge.

"Do you really feel good?" Jack asks as he pats his son's head. Trystan pushes into his big firm hand as he pats the teen's head.

"Yeah, I feel wonderful, dad." Trystan nods and smiles at his father.

"We should get going. Thanks, Doc." Jack says with a fake angry expression directed at Dr. Greene. He then turns around to go and pick up their things that he left in the chair.

Dr. Greene takes that chance to walk up to Trystan with a smirk. Trystan shoots the doctor a dirty look, knowing that the doctor is planning something naughty and risky. But Trystan is not prepared when the doctor leans forward and kisses him. Trystan naturally pushes hard into Dr. Greene’s soft older lips, wanting the doctor to know thankful he is. Hearing his father shuffling around right behind him, Trystan can't believe how naughty he is being. Breaking the kiss, Trystan blushes as his father turns around.

Jack picks up their things when he hears a soft wet sound. Jack chooses not to turn around yet, correctly assuming that his son is doing something risky. When he finally turns his head, he sees his son and the doctor standing side by side. Judging from the deep shake of red in his son’s cheeks, he knows his assumption is correct and the two probably kissed. But Jack ignores it.

“See you this weekend, Doc.” Trystan hears his father announce before gesturing for him to follow as they head out of the clinic and to their car. Walking to the car, Trystan can feel the doctor's sticky seed against his hole with each step he takes. Quickly, he settles down in the passenger seat and looks over at his father and the man starts the car.

"Thanks again, Dad... Really." Trystan slides his hand up onto his father's bulge and squeezes as if to emphasize his point. "I didn't know that I needed this check-up until it happened." Trystan announces, feeling guilty and empowered at the same time. He squeezes his father's bulge again. When his father doesn’t resist, he leans further over, feeling the car move as they exit the parking lot.

"Anything for my baby boy." Jack replies as he drives. He smirks at how his son thanked him. When he felt his son’s hands on his bulge, he almost flat out laughed out loud. He couldn’t believe how hungry his son still is. Having just been fucked by a big black cock merely minutes ago, Jack did not expect to have his son eagerly fish out his cock right now.

Eagerly Trystan fumbles with his father's shorts, unzipping the fly and tugging at the button. Sliding his hand under his father's brief band, Trystan fishes out his father's soft daddy dick, smiling at the familiar sight. In one quick motion, he opens his mouth and sucks his father's full soft length in. His tongue eagerly swirling over the limp meat – feeling it begin to swell and fill out his recently abused mouth. As his tongue pushes under his father’s foreskin, Trystan tastes the man’s seed. It makes the teen wonder when did his dad cum? But he tries not to think about it as he suckles and laps up every last drop, letting out muffled moans into his father’s thick bush. The sounds of traffic and his father’s terrible country music filling the air.

"God, baby. You are distracting Daddy from the road." Jack moans in pleasure, admitting how he can’t multitask like this. He moves his hand on his son’s head as he increases their speed. Sustaining that fast speed as they head home.

"Baby you feel so good. I want to fuck you when we get home. So, don’t make me cum yet, okay?" Jack declares almost begging. Shameful as it may be, he doesn’t think he can come three times in a row now. Especially with how much he had already cum lately.

Feeling Jack’s big strong hand resting on his head, Trystan swallows his father deep into his throat, letting the man swell and grow to that familiar giant size. Trystan lets out low whorish moans as he slowly works every inch of his father’s perfect daddy cock. He lets out a whimper, nodding on his father’s cock as he agrees to what his father is saying.

_ Fuck, my cum-filled hole is twitching just from the thought of my father filling me again. God, I was just filled up by one mammoth-sized thick black cock and I'm already desperate for more. Daddy has turned me into such a slut.  _ Suddenly, something clicks in Trystan’s head.

_ No. Daddy will be using my sticky cum filled hole. How can I explain it? What can I use as a good excuse as to why my hole would be like this? _ But Trystan can hardly think straight though, as he focuses on something more important… to him – working his mouth painfully slow over his father's hard daddy cock, feeling every vein tickle at his lips as they slide past it. 

Jack feels his son expertly sucking his cock as they drive home. He would have busted his nuts in his son’s mouth if it was not for the fact that he just did the same thing on the draping curtains of the clinic. Jack smirks as the idea of Dr. Greene cleaning the cum off. Although, he is pretty sure that the poor assistant will be the one who will discover and clean the mess he left behind.

The less than one-hour journey, shortened into almost 20 minutes because Jack is so excited to take advantage of his son. And soon Trystan feels the car stop. He doesn’t want to move though. Breathing in, he fills his lungs with his father’s scent – it’s extra ripe today, and reminds him of his Grandpop. His brain addles in lust as he feels his father park the car in the garage. His young teen cock tenting his shorts prominently.

"We are home. I want to fuck you on the hood of the car." Jack announces simply, knowing that his wife isn’t home yet. He smiles as the garage door closes. He eagerly pulls his son’s mouth off his cock. Jack quickly gets out of the car and walks in front, to the hood. He waits for his son to approach.

Hearing his father's request as the man pulls him off that thick uncut cock, Trystan pants and swallows any remaining precum in his mouth. He watches as his father's cock dangles and sways while the sexy beefy man walks. Trystan is mesmerized. He too stands up and starts slowly walking around to the front of the car. But Trystan can still feel Dr. Greene's sticky seed inside his sloppy, used hole as he walks. A lump in his throat grows as his guilt starts to overpower him. Trystan still hasn't thought of a reasonable alibi for his state.

"Faster, baby, I want to fuck your hole so bad. And I want to deposit my seed there. I miss your hole, baby. And I know you haven’t had a cock in you for almost two days now. This is your reward." Jack declares, playing with his son’s conscience.

His father’s word gets Trystan rock hard, taking his mind off his shameful actions for a second as his father tells him how his slutty hole will be treated by his father. But his shame and guilt come back. Especially when his father reminds him that he is not supposed to be getting fucked by other men. That he is supposed to be sexless for two days now. But Trystan knows that he is not. He tricked his grandfather into fucking him. And he let his father’s sworn enemy fuck him while his father was around.

_ But I actually do miss my Dad’s cock, there is something great about being filled by the meat that made me. Besides, I can’t say no to him now. He might get suspicious. Maybe he will not notice.  _ Trystan is desperate but he is left with no choice. So, he decides to let the dice roll. He starts to slip off his shirt so that his father can see his smooth teen torso. Soon he pulls down his shorts and briefs, his teenage cock slapping his stomach as soon as it is freed. Letting out a desperate sigh, Trystan knows he has no choice but to give up his hole. Both his father and his own primal urges are desperate to feel his alpha in him again.

"My hole misses you, Dad... It's hungry for cock… Your cock." Trystan blushes, admitting his whorish nature to his father again. He lays his stomach onto the bonnet, feeling the warmth from the recent use of the engine. He pushes up his big bubble ass for his father, arching his back into the position it's almost always in now. His slick sticky hole is now twitching in the air and Trystan is now starting to pray to all the gods he could remember to spare him this instance. 

Jack looks at his son's smooth naked body. It looks so young, so muscular and so perfect. Who would have guessed that a young man this perfect would willingly offer his body to other men – letting them use this perfect male body to their own satisfaction? And Jack witnessed it all. He watches his son's perfect body lay over the bonnet of his car. And his son is even arching his back to present that cum-filled hole for Jack's inspection. He remembers his son's face – full of guilt, shame, and fear – afraid to be caught on a lie.

Jack moves his hands to his son’s buttocks. One hand in each perfect mound of flesh, spreading them, so he can see his son’s still tight yet puffy hole. There is a red and purple ring around it, showing how much it has been used this past few days. 

_ Please gods. Whoever is listening. Please save me. Don’t let my father discover my secret. Please. I know, I made a vow last time. And I know I did not even remember it when I broke it less than an hour ago. But I swear I will not break my vow again. Just save me. Please gods. _ Trystan prays in silent.

Trystan moans and pushes back into his father’s hands, teasing his father. Making the man want to fuck him as soon as possible, maybe then his father will not notice it. But his father spread his cheeks and soon Trystan feels a finger press into his cum-filled boy cunt. Trystan starts to worry. He knows there's no way his father won’t be able to notice it. 

_ Please God. Help me. _ Trystan prays as he feels his father’s finger wiggle inside him, sliding easily because Dr. Greene's thick cum acts as lube. Trystan knows then that without a doubt his prayer will not be answered. Jack smirks to himself.

"What is this son? Your hole is slippery? Is this cum?" Jack asks in a confused tone. He tries his best to look at his son with concern. His son's face turns worried instantly. Jack chuckles in his mind, loving how much worry, guilt, and shame he is making his son feel. "Is this cum inside you, Trystan?" Jack asks again. His own cock still hard as a rock.

Hearing his father spot Dr. Greene’s seed inside him, Trystan whimpers. His father’s finger is has stopped thrusting into him, but it is still buried knuckles deep inside him at the moment. Trystan’s heart drops in humiliation and shame. His secret is out. His greatest fear is going to come true. But that doesn’t mean Trystan is willing to accept his fate just like that. He wants to at least try to cover this up.

"W-what? No! Of course not, Dad!" Trystan's voice is shaky and hollow and even he can hear that. He clears his throat and tries to calm down before he speaks again.

"I think… I think it's from the injection Dr. Greene gave me, Dad... I did feel it earlier..." Trystan blushes.  _ Now it’s over. _ Trystan finally admits to himself, fully aware of how stupid and unbelievable his alibi is. 

"From the injection? You mean Dr. Greene injected something in your ass to relieve your pain?" Jack asks sounding unsure. Trystan can feel his eyes welling up, as he prepares himself for his father’s anger. Waiting for his father to scream and shout and call it all off with him. But what his father said surprised him.

"I think I heard of such treatment. He used some big tube thing to inject in your ass, am I right?" Jack asks acting innocent. Playing the gullible father that falls for his son’s stupid alibi. He wants his son to know the truth in the future but for now, he is just enjoying this too much. His son cheating on him and lying to his face.

"Y-yes daddy! Big black tube thing injected in my ass." Trystan quickly answers, grasping at straws and letting his father come to that conclusion. He really believed that he was screwed. That there is no way out of this mess. But his father believed him. Maybe his father truly trusts him. And because of this Trystan feels more guilt but also less guilt all at the same time.

Trystan was ready to accept his fate. He was ready to confess that he cheated. But he has decided that if it happens, he will not tell his father who he cheated with. There's no way he can tell his Dad about the cocks he has had in him – Dr. Greene and especially his Grandpop. Trystan doubts his father even knows his Grandpop is such a virile stallion. Trystan's face blushes as he thinks about his grandfather. Trystan wiggles his ass, knowing that the danger has now passed and he survived unscathed.

"Did you wish it was Daddy's cock, though? Instead of that big black injection tube?" Jack teases, making his son believe even more that he fell for that stupid lie. He then resumes his rough finger-fucking of his son’s hole, smirking as he knows how much his son is relieved and proud at his seemingly superb escape.

"Yes, daddy, I wished it was your big thick cock! I thought about you the whole time it was in me!" Trystan lifts his ass up into his father’s big fingers as his father pounds into his wet hole. Desperate for more cock, Trystan squirms on the car bonnet, whimpering in need. His whorish moans quicken as his father continues to finger his greedy boy pussy.

Then all of a sudden, Jack feels his father's fingers withdraw from his hole. With his father's fingers gone, Trystan felt so empty. His body starts to shake with need, expecting and knowing that his father's cock will be pressing against him anytime soon. Instead, Trystan gasps, feeling the wet sensation of his father's big thick tongue pushing easily past his battered ring. The pleasure it sends through him is unbearable that his cock starts to leak as he starts to grind himself into his father's assault.

"The injection fluid tastes weird. But it is not bad." Jack intentionally notes before he continues eating out his son’s cum-filled asshole. Sucking out Dr. Greene's cum into his mouth, savoring it. He knows that Dr. Greene should be his rival. And he hates the guy, that’s why Jack is toying with the doctor. But Jack has to admit that Dr. Greene has a more superior cock that he does and the doctor’s cum tastes great. Maybe the doctor loves pineapples.

"Oh fuck... Oh God. Daddy!" Trystan lets out a low primal groan. He feels dirty knowing his father is eating Dr. Greene’s cum out of him. Shame, as well as lust, rushes and washes over him as his father presses that thick wet tongue back into his hole. His hole starts to twitch over that thick tongue as if it’s trying to push Dr. Greene’s cum out. Trystan starts shooting his wet load hard against his father’s car bonnet.

Jack smirks as he continues to eat his son’s hole. Jack smirks as the naughtiness of the situation made his son cum yet again. His son’s cock spent from all the cumming it experienced for the past 3 days. Realizing that his son’s hole is now empty from all of Dr. Greene’s cum, Jack stands up and positions his cock on his son’s hole.

"Now son, Daddy will give you his version of an injection. I hope you will love it more than you did with Dr. Greene's tool... I mean, Dr. Greene’s medical tool." Jack says, intentionally making a slip to tease his son just before he slides his cock into his boy’s cunt.

Trystan’s hole is now sloppy with his father’s wet saliva. His father’s tongue left his hole, Trystan knows immediately that he'll be getting filled with his father’s perfect uncut meat soon. His prediction is verified as he feels his father’s slick precum covered knob against his entrance. His boy pussy opens up to accept his father’s uncut cock, the fat juicy meat that owns it. He lets out a low guttural moan as his father fills him again, finally.  _ I have forgotten how good this felt. Of course, I love it more than Dr. Greene’s thick black cock, I think. There is something special about being bred by my own father. _

Forcing his way inside his son, Jack smirks as the teen’s ass still feels so tight. Having three different cocks inside did not make his son’s hole loose. Jack does not waste any time. He fucks his son hard immediately as the events of his son’s cheating these past two days flash over his head. He needs to mark his territory, Jack realized. So, he fucks his son hard into the bonnet of his car, letting the wild animal in him loose. 

Trystan screams out not prepared for his father’s aggressiveness. And although Dr. Greene’s bigger and longer cock was just inside him, his ass is still having trouble accommodating his father’s bloated cock, especially with how rough his father is getting. Each thrust has him letting out high pitched whines. The harsh metal of the car bonnet is pressing against Trystan’s body while his father drills his tight hole into it. Hearing his father’s deep animalistic growls fill the garage air, Trystan is more confused than ever. He doesn't know what's gotten into his father, but those hard, deep thrusts are almost identical to his grandfather’s. He can feel his father’s fingers digging down hard onto his soft tender hips. Trystan’s eyes begin to water from the rough treatment.

"Tell Daddy how much you love him. Tell me how much you love my version of injection. Tell me how loyal you are to my cock." Jack says fucking his son harder. Wanting to remind Trystan why he owns the teen in the first place.

Hearing his father shout that command at him, Trystan obediently screams out. Not caring if the world hears. "I love you, daddy!! I love feeling your big fat white cock deep inside me. I live for this fat cock! Nothing else matters in the world!" Trystan feels humiliated admitting those things, but no shame – because as his father pumps that fat rod into him, Trystan realizes all he said is true.

"S-s-So t-T-Thick." Trystan moans, his voice hoarse as he tries to keep up with the roughness of his father’s breeding –  _ Dad really is Grandpop’s son. _ "F-f-F-fuck. YEAH! Fuck me, dADDY!!" Trystan whimpers in defeat, like a desperate bitch waiting for her alpha to claim her.  _ My body is yours, my hole... my everything. My heart fluttering now that I accept myself for who I am – Daddy's cock whore. His plaything. His slutty little son. _

His son's words sounding true despite the contradiction of the recent cheating incidents send Jack over the edge. Jack knows deep down that he owns his son. That the kid is ashamed for cheating on him. Those things make Jack flood his son's bowels with so much cum that one might mistakenly think that he hasn't cum in a week or so. Jack growls and howls loud as he shoves his cock deep inside his boy. Pushing still even when he already bottomed out.

Feeling his father’s cock thicken inside him as his father pushes deep, Trystan squirms and bucks back. He is ready to take his second load from his father’s perfect fat cock. His bubble butt grinding into his father’s bush as his father’s belly tenses against his lower back. Trystan knows that he is in heaven. Accepting his place as his father’s bottom bitch. He whines like a bitch in heat as his father fills him up, shivering as his father lets loose that primal growls – claiming Trystan as a mate. Trystan groans as he feels every inch of that thick angry shaft pulse and pulse, his tight pussy milking his father.

And his father just keeps cumming and cumming. Making it feel like the man will cum forever. It feels like Trystan’s belly is expanding as his father continues to flood seed into him. He has never felt so full before and he is loving every moment of it.  _ My father owns me, I feel guilty for getting fucked twice now by anything other than his perfect daddy cock. The cock that first made me, then made me into a slut. _

Then the cumming stops. His father’s growl fading into a voiceless one. Suddenly the room is silent. Trystan’s ears are ringing.  _ Just how loud was dad growling as he dominated me? _ A shiver runs down his spine just before his father finally collapses on his body. He can feel his father’s full weight pinning him against the car. Both of them panting. Heaving. Sweating.

It took Jack a while to recover. When he did, he sees his son's weak body, probably still not recovered from the sex. Jack smiles before he leans in for a kiss. A short yet sensual kiss. After the kiss, Jack looks at his son's eyes.

"Only Daddy, okay? Only Daddy owns your hole. No one else." Jack declares as he pulls out of his son's well-used boy pussy. He smiles at his son, before he stands up and shoves his cock back into his shorts, not even bothering to clean himself up.

"I need to take a shower." Jack announces before he turns and leaves. Leaving his son on the hood of the car, panting still.

Trystan’s body feels weak. His father just managed to fuck him into a submissive mess. He wants to talk but all that comes out is a low moan. He feels so completely dominated. So instead he just weakly nods he watches his father tuck that magnificent slimy cock back into that shorts and walk away. Trystan feels empty as cum starts to drip out of his overstuffed cumhole. Trystan lays still, utterly bred. Feeling his father’s cum continue to trickle out of his abused hole as the stagnant air of the garage is thick with his father’s musky ripe scent, his owner’s scent.

Trystan is not sure how much time has passed, but he hears a car pulling up to the garage. Using what little strength he has left, Trystan peels himself off the car bonnet, fumbling to pull up his shorts and pick up his shift before escaping the scene.

Running to his bathroom, Trystan climbs into the shower. He washes his body while his father’s seed continues to pour out of him at an incredible rate.  _ My father filled me more than... more than granddad. _ Trystan blushes as he feels ashamed again, to have ever taken his Grandpop’s hairy older cock. But the more he thinks about his grandfather’s old fat meat and the much older man’s complete domination, Trystan knows there is no way he could turn his grandpop down.  _ I wonder if I should tell dad about him? Maybe if I came clean dad wouldn't be angry... Maybe he'd let me see Grandpop still. _

Turning off the shower, Trystan dries off and throw his cum-soaked clothes into the washing basket. Picking out something fresh to wear, Trystan can feel his body glowing. He hasn't felt this good since his father fucked him last. Trystan smiles wide. He heads back to the living room and sees his father talking to his mom.

"Welcome home, mom!" Trystan declares, smiling.

"Hey, sweetie. You look really well. The check-up went great, I suppose?" Jodie asks, already knowing the answer when she asked her husband earlier. She was skeptical though. Her husband and Dr. Greene never get along. And given their chaotic back story, it is understandable. But when her husband told her to call Dr. Greene yesterday, she thought he was joking. But he was serious.

“Yes, Mom. Dr. Greene is great. He is my favorite doctor now.” Trystan declares unabashedly, completely believing that his father has no clue on what happened behind closed curtains earlier that day.

"That is great news then. So, what do you to want for dinner?" Jodie asks as she starts to head to the kitchen.

"Anything is good, honey." Jack replies as he follows her leaving Trystan alone in the living room. Jack goes straight to the fridge for a beer when Jodie moves towards him.

“We didn’t get to celebrate our anniversary, baby.” Jodie whispers as she kisses Jack. Her fingers move quickly to her husband’s crotch.

"Honey not now. I am tired." Jack replies in a soft voice as he picks up a beer can.

"Well, you are always not in the mood. I don’t want to ask honey. But… Are you cheating on me?” Jodie asks almost accusingly, in a low voice.

"No, honey. Of course not. You know how much I despise cheaters. And I don't forgive cheating. You know I will never do that to you, honey. There is no other woman, I promise." Jack says as he leans forward and kisses her. Knowing full well that he is only telling half-truths.

"You better be telling the truth or I will cut your..." she says trailing.

"I promise." Jack quickly responds. “I am just tired and spent. I didn’t know how tiring it would be to go to a clinic.” Jack lies before he heads to the living room. On his way there, Jack walks past his son who is standing near the doorway awkwardly. Jack knew that his son was eavesdropping. That is why he made such a big deal about cheating and hating cheaters.

Trystan heard it all. He was just going to follow his parents to the kitchen when he stops in his tracks upon hearing his father’s low hushed voice. Hearing his father rebuff his mother's advances, makes Trystan smile with pride. He takes a step closer to hear better but what was said next shattered him. His smile is quickly wiped off his face as he hears his father rant about cheating.

_ That's pretty hypocritical, considering you're cheating on Mom with me.  _ Trystan wants to scream out to his father. But he remains silent.  _ I want to get angry at the idea, but know that I'm in the wrong. In the end, my father is my owner. Not the other way around. I must be loyal to him. But he doesn’t have to be loyal to me. _

As his father walks past him, Trystan can feel his eyes start to tear up.  _ I don’t know what to do. I'm worried that if I tell my father about my encounters, he might disown me. And I can't have that. I know that I love taking other cocks. And I know that my father’s cock means the most to me. But I don’t think my Dad will think of these truths in a good light. Am I doomed to suffer? _ Chewing on his lip in thought, Trystan lets out a sigh. He has already forgotten what he intends to do in the kitchen. So, he comes back to the living room to join his, sitting on the couch next to Jack and resting against his father’s side.

Trystan can't help himself from looking down at his father's bulge, knowing that he couldn't do anything while his mother is at home. And Jack can see this – his son's hungry stares, visible to him from the corner of his eyes. He smirks as he teasingly scratches his bulge, making his cock semi-hard and bulging.

Trystan’s eyes open wide as he watches his father’s hand rub over that prominent bulge. Making it even more prominent as his mouth almost drools. Trystan turns to the kitchen where he can see her mother cooking dinner through the half shelf divider of their house. He turns to his father again as he moves his hand on his father’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” Jack asks, but not showing any effort to stop his son.

“Please, Daddy. Mom is busy in the kitchen.” Trystan pleads.

“Yes, son. I know but I am spent. Aren’t you satisfied with how much I deposited inside you earlier?” Jack responds. Trystan looks at his father ashamed at the implication of the question. He knows that he should be satisfied. But the reality is he is not. And he wants to be honest, at least with this.

“Please, Daddy. I want more.” Trystan begs. Jack turns to the kitchen seeing his wife busy with preparing the ingredients for the dish. Jack knows that they have a bit of time. But he is not sure if he still has enough juices for his son.

“Okay, son. But this is too risky… Ahhh... God. And I can’t promise… Ah… God, your mouth is so good, son. Daddy can’t promise another load though.” Trystan only needed the okay. So as his father continues to talk, he is already fishing his father’s cock out and then diving in, taking his father’s uncut monster cock into his mouth.

Jack moves his hands on his son’s head, whimpering softly. His wife is just in the kitchen cooking for the family. And here he is, taking advantage of that family and shoving his cock inside his own blood’s wet and moist mouth. He closes his eyes but he is listening to the sound of footsteps. Just to make sure that his wife won’t catch them.

Trystan, on the other hand, does his best. His father did not promise him a fresh load of cum but he is willing to coax it out of his old man. And he does. After minutes of expertly sucking his father’s cock, he is rewarded with his father’s potent seed. Although it is nowhere near the volume and stickiness of the previous load, Trystan is still happy to savor the taste in his mouth.

When his father is stuffing his cock back into his pants and Trystan is wiping his drool on his chin, his mother walks into the living room. Luckily, she sees nothing.

After dinner, Trystan then excused himself to his room. Jack decides to watch TV with his wife. As expected, Jodie switches the channel to watch some reality TV show. So typical. But Jack decides to spend time with her for a bit before he too excuses himself. While passing by his son’s bedroom, Jack wants to go inside and use his son again. But instead, he restrains himself. He knows he is spent and he needs some rest. He never imagined that his son would tire him out just three days in.

Trystan lays in bed, ready to go to sleep. But before he knows it, he is sucking on his fingers and pushing them into his hole. It still feels a little slick from his father’s cum even after he has taken a long shower.

_ Fuck, my daddy is such a perfect alpha stud. _ Trystan thinks to himself as he pumps three of his digits into his hungry boy hole. It doesn't take long for Trystan to start picturing things. Picturing his father using him like what happened this afternoon, when his father’s balls are slapping hard at his ass while the man teaches him his proper place. 

"Oh fuck. Daddy..." Trystan moans and whimper, chewing on his lip in shame as his thoughts turn to the other cock he has taken behind his father's back.

_ First, Dr. Greene's sticky load... God, it is so thick and potent. And God, his cock is mammoth sized. Then, there’s Grandpop’s rough treatment and perfect cock. The thought of them is very arousing. Then Daddy’s rough fucking earlier. God. GOD! _

These thoughts push Trystan over the edge. His hung teenage cock is quickly leaking seed onto his stomach as he convulses on top of his covers. Panting, he wipes himself clean and pulls on a new pair of tight briefs before going back down in bed. He lets his mind wander as he slowly starts to drift out of consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Life and work has been very hectic lately.
> 
> I am expecting a great change in my personal life soon and I am preparing for that.  
> Also, work has not been very kind to me.  
> So most of the time, I am too busy or too tired to write for the next chapters. FML.
> 
> I have plenty of ideas on how I want my stories (WIPs in AO3) to go, but I really don't have much time for writing.  
> So please, bear with me as I try to keep my life and work stable whilst trying my best to write the next chapters of my stories.  
> I am sorry but updates may be affected and will not be published by 15th of next month. But I will try to release one as often as I can.  
> I hope you guys and gals understand.
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you will be here to read the next chapter when I post it.
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress. I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
